modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas
Regions by Geography Image:atlas.jpg poly 357 100x 348 106 343 107 323 117 321 122 312 126x 323 127 336 121 341 128 363 134 390 138x 390 127x 380 127 376 112x 370 111 367 106 [[atlas/Mediterranean|Mediterranean]] poly 342 85 346 93 357 100 348 106 343 107 323 117 321 122 312 126 304 124 303 120 303 106 317 105 313 95 324 90 337 97 348 77 [[Atlas/Western Europe|Western Europe]] poly 283 45 273 52 301 87 313 95 324 90 337 97 348 77 358 78 362 72 366 66 378 64 385 59 393 53 403 48 409 42 382 34 358 35 [[Atlas/Northern Europe|Northern Europe]] poly 283 45 273 52 241 121 228 126 172 155 140 146 132 143 123 143 114 137 106 137 113 156 110 158 83 120 45 72 26 80 1 87 1 43 165 11 263 9 302 11 [[Atlas/North America|North America]] poly 241 121 228 126 172 155 140 146 132 143 123 143 114 137 106 137 113 156 110 158 167 221 178 223 183 212 197 218 199 209 210 207 225 211 232 206 [[Atlas/Central America and Caribbean|Central America and Caribbean]] poly 167 221 178 223 183 212 197 218 199 209 210 207 225 211 232 206 264 232 250 268 219 345 199 351 188 347 178 338 [[Atlas/Latin America|Latin America]] poly 425 256 420 290 376 310 359 311 342 271 345 256 348 241 358 242 361 248 365 242 370 242 378 248 380 236 386 228 404 225 [[atlas/Southern Africa|Southern Africa]] poly 376 112 370 111 367 106 357 100 346 93 348 77 358 78 362 72 366 66 378 64 385 59 393 53 403 48 409 42 423 33 431 84 423 98 417 108 408 104 401 107 [[Atlas/Eastern Europe|Eastern Europe]] poly 390 138 390 127 380 127 376 112 401 107 425 126 430 140 448 142 449 153 421 190 407 178 394 157 [[Atlas/Middle East|Middle East]] poly 421 190 400 188 389 157 366 158 364 164 344 156 342 170 347 177 345 184 331 185 326 191 315 192 310 187 290 187 294 200 304 212 321 210 348 241 358 242 361 248 365 242 370 242 378 248 380 236 386 228 404 225 420 212 428 193 [[atlas/Equatorial Africa|Equatorial Africa]] poly 486 206 514 201 520 212 526 219 527 209 538 190 537 180 537 174 560 166 565 153 568 133 576 130 590 106 603 102 609 109 622 102 631 88 687 54 694 45 698 45 698 650 349 350 609 340 545 312 [[atlas/Pacific|Pacific]] poly 312 126 323 127 336 121 341 128 363 134 390 138 394 157 366 158 364 164 344 156 342 170 347 177 345 184 331 185 326 191 315 192 310 187 290 187 286 160 293 148 304 13 [[atlas/Northern Africa|Northern Africa]] poly 0 87 36 170 0 349 [[atlas/Pacific|Pacific]] poly 486 206 514 201 520 212 526 219 527 209 538 190 537 180 537 174 533 166 530 160 514 157 484 135 488 132 477 125 470 119 461 123 468 130 459 137 448 142 449 135 443 164 474 207 [[atlas/Indomalaya|Indomalaya]] poly 461 123 468 130 459 137 448 142 430 140 425 126 401 107 408 104 417 108 423 98 431 84x 458 86 485 91x 473 102 475 112 470 119 [[atlas/Central Asia|Central Asia]] poly 568 133 576 130 590 106 603 102 609 109 622 102 631 88 687 54 694 45 438 19 423 33 431 84 458 86 485 91 503 100 532 100 542 99 550 93 546 90 552 82 554 73 568 77 578 89 573 98 571 107 562 114 560 121 563 124 [[atlas/Eurasia|Eurasia]] poly 563 124 560 121 562 114 571 107 573 98 578 89 568 77 554 73 552 82 546 90 550 93 542 99 532 100 503 100 485 91 473 102 475 112 470 119 477 125 488 132 484 135 514 157 530 160 533 166 537 174 560 166 565 153 568 133 [[atlas/China|China]] desc none :''Hint: Mouse over the map to access the atlas entry for each relevant region.'' The world is divided into 15 regions, being: *[[Rise_of_the_Moderns/Atlas/Northern Europe|Northern Europe —]] *[[Rise_of_the_Moderns/Atlas/North America|North America]] — Despite European habitation to the east and south for decades, North America is still not completely civilised, yet the many rare resources in the region mean that it is one of the richest regions in the whole world. *[[Rise_of_the_Moderns/Atlas/Pacific|Pacific —]] *[[Rise_of_the_Moderns/Atlas/Southern Asia|Southern Asia —]] *[[Rise_of_the_Moderns/Atlas/China|China]] — Consisting of a single landmass cut off from the rest of the world by inhospitable terrain, China managed to develop its own culture and solidify as a single nation almost as large and populous as the Roman empire of yore. China is still a somewhat backward country no thanks to the conservative policies of the Qing rulers which have bordered on xenophobia. *[[Rise_of_the_Moderns/Atlas/Eurasia|Eurasia]] — *[[Rise_of_the_Moderns/Atlas/Western Asia|Western Asia —]] *[[Rise_of_the_Moderns/Atlas/Southern Africa|Southern Africa —]] *[[Rise_of_the_Moderns/Atlas/Sahelia|Sahelia —]] *[[Rise_of_the_Moderns/Atlas/Latin America|Latin America —]] *[[Rise_of_the_Moderns/Atlas/Central America and Caribbean|Central America and Caribbean]] — *[[Rise_of_the_Moderns/Atlas/North Africa|North Africa —]] *[[Rise_of_the_Moderns/Atlas/Mediterranean|Mediterranean —]] *[[Rise_of_the_Moderns/Atlas/Central Europe|Central Europe —]] *[[Rise_of_the_Moderns/Atlas/Western Europe|Western Europe]] — Heavily industrialised and densely populated, Western Europe has the most tumultous histories and the most powerful armies on the face of the earth to date, due to it being dominated by several powers which have fought long and destructive wars against one another for almost two millenia. How are tribute bonuses calculated? They are calculated based on three things: supply centres, total tribute, and territorial size. *Territorial size varies and is more of convenience than reality *Supply centres vary and are based on the number of ports and manpower factors available *Tribute is assigned to reflect geopolitcal dynamics so although China is territorially smaller than Europe it has a high tribute score attached to it. The unification bonuses are then assigned based on the size of a continent's geopolitical factor, which is supply times times territory size. Unlike Rise of Kings, rare resources are more important and are treated as being worth 100 tribute each. as such: *[[Rise_of_the_Moderns/Atlas/China|China]]: 130 [[file:tribute.png]] *[[Rise_of_the_Moderns/Atlas/Central America and Caribbean|Central America, Caribbean]]: 130 [[file:tribute.png]] *[[Latin America]]: 100 [[file:tribute.png]] *[[Rise_of_the_Moderns/Atlas/North America|North America]]: 100 [[file:tribute.png]] *[[Rise_of_the_Moderns/Atlas/Northern Europe|Northern Europe]]: 100 [[file:tribute.png]] *[[rise of the Moderns/Atlas/Pacific|Pacific]]: 100 [[file:tribute.png]] *Southern Asia: 100 [[file:tribute.png]] *Western Asia: 80 [[file:tribute.png]] *[[Rise_of_the_Moderns/Atlas/Western Europe|Western Europe]]: 80 [[file:tribute.png]] *North Africa: 50 [[file:tribute.png]] Strategic resources (and where to find them)